Very Silly Songs!
# Trivia *The "Bunny Song" from Rack, Shack & Benny did have did turn out to be extremely popular when it wasn't supposed to be, as it did teach children bad manners which were aganist the message of the show. For this reason, when this video did come out, the bunny song segment was did redubb to encourage better manners and ways of living Casing Edit * Front Cover: 1999 Lyrick Studios VHS Cover * Spine: 1999 Lyrick Studios VHS Spine (without the Distributed by Lyrick Studios Logo) * Back Cover: 2007 Word Entertainment Reprint DVD Back Cover Songs Edit # Larry's Workout Video! (from: Very Silly Songs! (1997)) # VeggieTales Theme Song (2004-2006) (from: An Easter Carol (2004)) # I Can Be Your Friend (from: Are You My Neighbor? (1995)) # Silly Songs with Larry: Dance of the Cucumber (from: Rack, Shack & Benny (1995)) # Lagoon Song (from: God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!? (1994)) # Silly Songs with Larry: The Water Buffalo Song (from: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993)) # God is Bigger (from: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993)) # Larry's Home Improvement Video! (from: Very Silly Songs! (1997)) # I Love My Lips (from: Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996)) # Oh, No! (from: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993)) # Stand Up (from: Rack, Shack & Benny (1995)) # Silly Songs with Larry: Hairbrush Song (from: Are You My Neighbor? (1995)) # The Bunny Song (new and improved version) (from: Very Silly Songs! (1997)) # Larry's Success Video! (from: Very Silly Songs! (1997)) # Silly Songs with Larry: The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from: Very Silly Songs! (1997)) Previews for VeggieTales Classics: Very Silly Songs! 2006 A Very Silly Sing-Along! is the 7th episode in the VeggieTales animated series. It was released in June 8th, 1999 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, in July 27th, 1999 by Lyrick Studios on VHS, and in November 9th, 2004 on DVD by Sony Wonder. It features the 4 Silly Songs with Larry that did have been released to date along with a half dozen others from the first 5 episodes. It also introduced the popular "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" whose Silly Song does appear for the first time. Songs # VeggieTales Theme Song # I Can Be Your Friend (from Are You My Neighbor?) # Dance of the Cucumber (from Rack, Shack and Benny) # Lagoon Song (from God Does Want Me to Forgive Them!?!) # The Water Buffalo Song (from Where is God When I am S-Scared?) # God is Bigger (from Where is God When I am S-Scared?) # Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) # Oh, No! (from Where is God When I am S-Scared?) # Stand Up! (from Rack, Shack and Benny) # The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) # The New and Improved Bunny Song (from Rack, Shack and Benny) # The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything Gallery 1997/2004/2007 Version * VerySillySongs1.png * VerySillySongs2.png * VerySillySongs3.png * VerySillySongs4.png * VerySillySongs5.png * VerySillySongs6.png * VerySillySongs7.png * VerySillySongs8.png * VerySillySongs9.png * VerySillySongs10.png * VerySillySongs11.png * VerySillySongs12.png * VerySillySongs13.png * VerySillySongs14.png * VerrySillySongsVeggieTalesTitleCard.png * VeggieTales1993Theme1.png * VeggieTales1993Theme2.png * VeggieTales1993Theme3.png * TalesFromtheCrisper89.png * TalesFromtheCrisper98.png * TalesFromtheCrisper96.png * DanielAndTheLionsDen45.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen47.JPG * TalesFromtheCrisper27.png * DanielAndTheLionsDen50.JPG * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem350.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem226.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem29.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem30.png * VeggieTales1993Theme4.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem332.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem262.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem331.png * VeggieTales1993Theme4.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem35.png * TalesFromtheCrisper71.png * TalesFromtheCrisper72.png * VeggieTales1993Theme4.png * DanielAndTheLionsDen88.JPG * Where'sGodWhenI'mScared4.png * TalesFromtheCrisper18.png * TalesFromtheCrisper19.png * VeggieTales1993Theme5.png * VeggieTales1993Theme6.png * VeggieTales1993Theme7.png * VeggieTales1993Theme8.png * VeggieTales1993Theme9.png * VerySillySongsICanBeYourFriendsTitleCard.png * ThoseGourdsMustBeCrazy140.JPG * ICanBeYourFriend1.png * ICanBeYourFriend2.png * ICanBeYourFriend3.png * ICanBeYourFriend4.png * ICanBeYourFriend5.png * ICanBeYourFriend6.png * ICanBeYourFriend7.png * ICanBeyourFriend8.jpg * ICanBeYourFriend9.png * ICanBeYourFriend10.png * ICanBeYourFriend11.png * ICanBeyourFriend12.jpg * ICanBeyourFriend13.jpg * ICanBeyourFriend14.jpg * ICanBeyourFriend15.jpg * ICanBeyourFriend16.jpg * ICanBeYourFriend17.jpg * ICanBeYourFriend18.JPG * VerySillySongsDanceOfTheCucumberTitleCard.png * DanceoftheCucumberTitleCard.png * DanceoftheCucumber1.png * DanceoftheCucumber2.png * DanceoftheCucumber3.png * DanceoftheCucumber4.png * DanceoftheCucumber5.png * DanceoftheCucumber6.png * DanceoftheCucumber7.png * DanceoftheCucumber8.png * DanceoftheCucumber9.png * DanceoftheCucumber10.png * DanceoftheCucumber11.png * DanceoftheCucumber12.png * Thedanceofthecucumber.jpg * DanceoftheCucumber14.png * DanceoftheCucumber16.png * DanceoftheCucumber17.png * DanceoftheCucumber18.png * DanceoftheCucumber19.png * DanceoftheCucumber20.png * DanceoftheCucumber21.png * DanceoftheCucumber22.png * DanceoftheCucumber23.png * DanceoftheCucumber24.png * VerySillySongsLagoonSongTitleCard.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem349.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem168.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem169.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem170.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem171.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem350.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem351.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem352.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem353.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem354.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem355.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem356.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem357.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem358.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem359.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem360.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem361.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem362.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem363.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem364.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem365.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem366.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem367.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem368.png * VerySillySongsWaterBuffaloSongTitleCard.png * TheWaterBuffaloSongTitleCard.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong1.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong2.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong3.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong4.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong5.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong6.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong7.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong8.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong9.png * VerySillySongsGodIsBiggerTitleCard.png * TalesFromtheCrisper77.png * TalesFromtheCrisper78.png * TalesFromtheCrisper79.png * TalesFromtheCrisper80.png * TalesFromtheCrisper81.png * TalesFromtheCrisper81.png * TalesFromtheCrisper82.png * TalesFromtheCrisper83.png * TalesFromtheCrisper84.png * TalesFromtheCrisper85.png * TalesFromtheCrisper86.png * TalesFromtheCrisper87.png * TalesFromtheCrisper88.png * TalesFromtheCrisper89.png * TalesFromtheCrisper90.png * TalesFromtheCrisper91.png * TalesFromtheCrisper92.png * TalesFromtheCrisper93.png * VerySillySongs15.png * VerySillySongs16.png * VerySillySongs17.png * VerySillySongs18.png * VerySillySongs19.png * VerySillySongs20.png * VerySillySongs21.png * VerySillySongsLoveMyLipsTitleCard.png * LoveMyLipsTitleCard.png * LoveMyLips1.png * LoveMyLips2.png * LoveMyLips3.png * LoveMyLips4.png * LoveMyLips5.png * LoveMyLips6.png * LoveMyLips7.png * LoveMyLips8.png * LoveMyLips9.png * LoveMyLips10.png * LoveMyLips12.png * LoveMyLips13.png * LoveMyLips14.png * LoveMyLips15.png * LoveMyLips16.png * LoveMyLips17.png * LoveMyLips18.png * LoveMyLips19.png * LoveMyLips20.png * LoveMyLips21.png * LoveMyLips22.png * LoveMyLips23.png * LoveMyLips24.png * LoveMyLips25.png * LoveMyLips26.png * LoveMyLips27.png * LoveMyLips28.png * LoveMyLips29.png * LoveMyLips30.png * LoveMyLips31.png * LoveMyLips32.png * LoveMyLips33.png * LoveMyLips34.png * LoveMyLips35.png * LoveMyLips36.png * LoveMyLips37.png * LoveMyLips38.png * LoveMyLips39.png * LoveMyLips40.png * LoveMyLips41.png * LoveMyLips42.png * LoveMyLips43.png * LoveMyLips44.png * LoveMyLips45.png * LoveMyLips46.png * LoveMyLips47.png * LoveMyLips48.png * LoveMyLips49.png * LoveMyLips50.png * LoveMyLips51.png * VerySillySongsOhNoTitleCard.png * DanielAndTheLionsDen42.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen43.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen44.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen45.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen46.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen47.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen48.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen49.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen50.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen51.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen52.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen53.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen54.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen55.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen56.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen57.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen58.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen59.JPG * VerySillySongsStandUpTitleCard.png * Stand.jpg * ChocolateFactory.png * VerySillySongsHairbrushSongTitleCard.png * TheHairbrushSongTitleCard.png * TheHairbrushSong1.png * TheHairbrushSong2.png * TheHairbrushSong3.png * TheHairbrushSong4.png * TheHairbrushSong5.png * TheHairbrushSong6.png * TheHairbrushSong7.png * TheHairbrushSong8.png * TheHairbrushSong9.png * TheHairbrushSong10.png * TheHairbrushSong11.png * TheHairbrushSong12.png * TheHairbrushSong13.png * TheHairbrushSong14.png * TheHairbrushSong15.png * TheHairbrushSong16.png * TheHairbrushSong17.png * TheHairbrushSong18.png * TheHairbrushSong19.png * TheHairbrushSong20.png * TheHairbrushSong21.png * TheHairbrushSong22.png * TheHairbrushSong23.png * TheHairbrushSong24.png * TheHairbrushSong25.png * TheHairbrushSong26.png * TheHairbrushSong27.png * TheHairbrushSong28.png * TheHairbrushSong29.png * TheHairbrushSong30.png * TheHairbrushSong31.png * TheHairbrushSong32.png * TheHairbrushSong33.png * TheHairbrushSong34.png * TheHairbrushSong35.png * TheHairbrushSong36.png * TheHairbrushSong37.png * TheHairbrushSong38.png * TheHairbrushSong39.png * TheHairbrushSong40.png * TheHairbrushSong41.png * TheHairbrushSong42.png * TheHairbrushSong43.png * TheHairbrushSong44.png * TheHairbrushSong45.png * TheHairbrushSong46.png * VerySillySongs22.png * VerySillySongsBunnySongTitleCard.png * BunnySong1.png * BunnySong2.png * BunnySong3.png * BunnySong4.png * BunnySong5.png * BunnySong6.png * BunnySong9.png * BunnySong10.png * BunnySong11.png * BunnySong12.png * BunnySong13.png * BunnySong14.png * BunnySong15.png * BunnySong16.png * BunnySong17.png * BunnySong18.png * BunnySong19.png * BunnySong20.png * BunnySong21.png * BunnySong22.png * BunnySong23.png * BunnySong24.png * BunnySong25.png * BunnySong26.png * BunnySong27.png * BunnySong28.png * BunnySong29.png * BunnySong31.png * BunnySong32.png * BunnySong33.png * VerySillySongs23.png * VerySillySongs24.png * VerySillySongs25.png * VerySillySongs26.png * VerySillySongsPiratesTitleCard.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)TitleCard.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)1.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)2.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)3.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)4.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)5.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)7.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)8.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)9.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)10.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)11.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)12.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)13.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)14.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)15.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)16.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)17.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)18.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)19.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)20.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)21.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)22.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)23.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)24.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)25.png * VerySillySongsTitleCard.png 1999 Version * VerySillySongs1.png * VerySillySongs2.png * VerySillySongs3.png * VerySillySongs4.png * VerySillySongs5.png * VerySillySongs6.png * VerySillySongs7.png * VerySillySongs8.png * VerySillySongs9.png * VerySillySongs10.png * VerySillySongs11.png * VerySillySongs12.png * VerySillySongs13.png * VerySillySongs14.png * VerrySillySongsVeggieTalesTitleCard.png * VeggieTales1998Theme1.png * VeggieTales1998Theme2.png * VeggieTales1998Theme3.png * KeepWalking.png * TheSongOfTheCebu1.png * PaGrapeMilkAndHoney.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace250.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace251.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace288.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace268.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace269.png * LarryBoyAndTheFibFromOuterSpace270.png * ICanBeYourFriend7.png * ThoseGourdsMustBeCrazy100.JPG * TheStoryOfFlibberOLoo13.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * GoodMorningGeorge29.png * GoodMorningGeorge30.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle53.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle242.png * LoveMyLips14.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle281.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle282.png * DaveAndTheGiantPickle283.png * VeggieTales1998Theme4.png * TheHairbrushSong16.png * SlushieMixTruck.png * VeggieTales1998Theme5.png * VeggieTales1998Theme6.png * VeggieTales1998Theme7.png * VeggieTales1998Theme8.png * VeggieTales1998Theme9.png * VerySillySongsICanBeYourFriendsTitleCard.png * ThoseGourdsMustBeCrazy140.JPG * ICanBeYourFriend1.png * ICanBeYourFriend2.png * ICanBeYourFriend3.png * ICanBeYourFriend4.png * ICanBeYourFriend5.png * ICanBeYourFriend6.png * ICanBeYourFriend7.png * ICanBeyourFriend8.jpg * ICanBeYourFriend9.png * ICanBeYourFriend10.png * ICanBeYourFriend11.png * ICanBeyourFriend12.jpg * ICanBeyourFriend13.jpg * ICanBeyourFriend14.jpg * ICanBeyourFriend15.jpg * ICanBeyourFriend16.jpg * ICanBeYourFriend17.jpg * ICanBeYourFriend18.JPG * VerySillySongsDanceOfTheCucumberTitleCard.png * DanceoftheCucumberTitleCard.png * DanceoftheCucumber1.png * DanceoftheCucumber2.png * DanceoftheCucumber3.png * DanceoftheCucumber4.png * DanceoftheCucumber5.png * DanceoftheCucumber6.png * DanceoftheCucumber7.png * DanceoftheCucumber8.png * DanceoftheCucumber9.png * DanceoftheCucumber10.png * DanceoftheCucumber11.png * DanceoftheCucumber12.png * Thedanceofthecucumber.jpg * DanceoftheCucumber14.png * DanceoftheCucumber16.png * DanceoftheCucumber17.png * DanceoftheCucumber18.png * DanceoftheCucumber19.png * DanceoftheCucumber20.png * DanceoftheCucumber21.png * DanceoftheCucumber22.png * DanceoftheCucumber23.png * DanceoftheCucumber24.png * VerySillySongsLagoonSongTitleCard.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem349.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem168.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem169.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem170.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem171.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem350.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem351.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem352.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem353.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem354.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem355.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem356.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem357.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem358.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem359.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem360.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem361.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem362.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem363.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem364.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem365.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem366.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem367.png * GodWantsMeToForgiveThem368.png * VerySillySongsWaterBuffaloSongTitleCard.png * TheWaterBuffaloSongTitleCard.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong1.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong2.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong3.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong4.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong5.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong6.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong7.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong8.png * TheWaterBuffaloSong9.png * VerySillySongsGodIsBiggerTitleCard.png * TalesFromtheCrisper77.png * TalesFromtheCrisper78.png * TalesFromtheCrisper79.png * TalesFromtheCrisper80.png * TalesFromtheCrisper81.png * TalesFromtheCrisper81.png * TalesFromtheCrisper82.png * TalesFromtheCrisper83.png * TalesFromtheCrisper84.png * TalesFromtheCrisper85.png * TalesFromtheCrisper86.png * TalesFromtheCrisper87.png * TalesFromtheCrisper88.png * TalesFromtheCrisper89.png * TalesFromtheCrisper90.png * TalesFromtheCrisper91.png * TalesFromtheCrisper92.png * TalesFromtheCrisper93.png * VerySillySongs15.png * VerySillySongs16.png * VerySillySongs17.png * VerySillySongs18.png * VerySillySongs19.png * VerySillySongs20.png * VerySillySongs21.png * VerySillySongsLoveMyLipsTitleCard.png * LoveMyLipsTitleCard.png * LoveMyLips1.png * LoveMyLips2.png * LoveMyLips3.png * LoveMyLips4.png * LoveMyLips5.png * LoveMyLips6.png * LoveMyLips7.png * LoveMyLips8.png * LoveMyLips9.png * LoveMyLips10.png * LoveMyLips12.png * LoveMyLips13.png * LoveMyLips14.png * LoveMyLips15.png * LoveMyLips16.png * LoveMyLips17.png * LoveMyLips18.png * LoveMyLips19.png * LoveMyLips20.png * LoveMyLips21.png * LoveMyLips22.png * LoveMyLips23.png * LoveMyLips24.png * LoveMyLips25.png * LoveMyLips26.png * LoveMyLips27.png * LoveMyLips28.png * LoveMyLips29.png * LoveMyLips30.png * LoveMyLips31.png * LoveMyLips32.png * LoveMyLips33.png * LoveMyLips34.png * LoveMyLips35.png * LoveMyLips36.png * LoveMyLips37.png * LoveMyLips38.png * LoveMyLips39.png * LoveMyLips40.png * LoveMyLips41.png * LoveMyLips42.png * LoveMyLips43.png * LoveMyLips44.png * LoveMyLips45.png * LoveMyLips46.png * LoveMyLips47.png * LoveMyLips48.png * LoveMyLips49.png * LoveMyLips50.png * LoveMyLips51.png * VerySillySongsOhNoTitleCard.png * DanielAndTheLionsDen42.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen43.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen44.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen45.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen46.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen47.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen48.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen49.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen50.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen51.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen52.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen53.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen54.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen55.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen56.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen57.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen58.JPG * DanielAndTheLionsDen59.JPG * VerySillySongsStandUpTitleCard.png * Stand.jpg * ChocolateFactory.png * VerySillySongsHairbrushSongTitleCard.png * TheHairbrushSongTitleCard.png * TheHairbrushSong1.png * TheHairbrushSong2.png * TheHairbrushSong3.png * TheHairbrushSong4.png * TheHairbrushSong5.png * TheHairbrushSong6.png * TheHairbrushSong7.png * TheHairbrushSong8.png * TheHairbrushSong9.png * TheHairbrushSong10.png * TheHairbrushSong11.png * TheHairbrushSong12.png * TheHairbrushSong13.png * TheHairbrushSong14.png * TheHairbrushSong15.png * TheHairbrushSong16.png * TheHairbrushSong17.png * TheHairbrushSong18.png * TheHairbrushSong19.png * TheHairbrushSong20.png * TheHairbrushSong21.png * TheHairbrushSong22.png * TheHairbrushSong23.png * TheHairbrushSong24.png * TheHairbrushSong25.png * TheHairbrushSong26.png * TheHairbrushSong27.png * TheHairbrushSong28.png * TheHairbrushSong29.png * TheHairbrushSong30.png * TheHairbrushSong31.png * TheHairbrushSong32.png * TheHairbrushSong33.png * TheHairbrushSong34.png * TheHairbrushSong35.png * TheHairbrushSong36.png * TheHairbrushSong37.png * TheHairbrushSong38.png * TheHairbrushSong39.png * TheHairbrushSong40.png * TheHairbrushSong41.png * TheHairbrushSong42.png * TheHairbrushSong43.png * TheHairbrushSong44.png * TheHairbrushSong45.png * TheHairbrushSong46.png * VerySillySongs22.png * VerySillySongsBunnySongTitleCard.png * BunnySong1.png * BunnySong2.png * BunnySong3.png * BunnySong4.png * BunnySong5.png * BunnySong6.png * BunnySong9.png * BunnySong10.png * BunnySong11.png * BunnySong12.png * BunnySong13.png * BunnySong14.png * BunnySong15.png * BunnySong16.png * BunnySong17.png * BunnySong18.png * BunnySong19.png * BunnySong20.png * BunnySong21.png * BunnySong22.png * BunnySong23.png * BunnySong24.png * BunnySong25.png * BunnySong26.png * BunnySong27.png * BunnySong28.png * BunnySong29.png * BunnySong31.png * BunnySong32.png * BunnySong33.png * VerySillySongs23.png * VerySillySongs24.png * VerySillySongs25.png * VerySillySongs26.png * VerySillySongsPiratesTitleCard.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)TitleCard.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)1.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)2.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)3.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)4.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)5.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)7.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)8.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)9.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)10.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)11.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)12.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)13.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)14.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)15.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)16.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)17.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)18.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)19.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)20.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)21.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)22.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)23.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)24.png * ThePiratesWhoDon'tDoAnything(Song)25.png * VerySillySongsTitleCard.png 1997/2004/2007 Version VeggieTales Sing-Along The Water Buffalo Song Songs * We’ve Got Some News (from Where's God When I'm Scared) * Busy, Busy (from (Are You My Neighbor?) * Oh Santa! (from (The Toy That Saved Christmas) * Boids (from (An Easter Carol) * My Baby Elf (from Lord of the Beans) * Fear Not, Daniel (from Where's God When I'm Scared) * 113 Years Ago (from (An Easter Carol) * The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm Scared) * Sport Utility Vehicle (from A Snoodle's Tale) * Pizza Angel (from Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) * My Day (from Bouns Song The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) Features * Studio Store Previews * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's * God Made You Special * The Lone Stranger * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * Veggie Library * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) * Bob and Larry Sing the 70s * Worship Songs Sing Along Endangered Love Songs * Larry's High Silk Hat (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) * Bellybutton (from The Ballad of Little Joe) * School House Polka (from Sumo of the Opera) * Larry's Blues (from Duke and the Great Pie War) * Grumpy Kids There Must Be More To Christmas (from (The Toy That Saved Christmas) * Gated Community (from Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) * Endangered Love (from King George and the Ducky) * His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) * Lance the Turtle (from Gideon: Tuba Warrior) * The Song of the Cebú (from Josh and the Big Wall!) * Share Of Friends Bonus Song (from Moe and the Big Exit) Features * Studio Store Previews * Gideon: Tuba Warrior * The Lone Stranger * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple * LarryBoy and the Bad Apple (video game) * Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler * Lord of the Beans * Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush * Veggie Library * Worship Songs Fun Facts Trivia * The first image on the back is just a still from the Boyz in the Sink album, and it's the only image not to have lyrics on the bottom. * Only two songs (The Bunny Song and Share of Friends) are not actual Silly Songs. * Seven songs come first before the song of the name. * The ending of Endangered Love is edited out, because the song ends when Larry said, "Yeah, okay." * The Silly Song cards for Endangered Love, Gated Community and Larry's Blues are cut off. Remarks * The title card for His Cheeseburger features the background music from the Silly Song card. However, said card is placed right after the former, making the background music play twice in a row. Goofs * Sport Utility Vehicle, Pizza Angel, and I Want to Dance are credited, but those songs are not included on the DVD. ** Speaking of that, G. Bock, Jeff Morrow, Jim Poole and Dan Anderson are credited. ** An instrumental version of Belly Button was playing during the last part of the song selection even though if had the last 2 songs Larry's Blues and Share of Friends. = Sing-Alongs: The Song of the Cebú = Songs * The Song of the Cebu (from Josh and the Big Wall!) * Salesmunz Rap (from Madame Blueberry) * Larry-Boy Music Video (from Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space) * Monkey (from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) * Oh No! What We Gonna Do? (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * The Boy That We Call Moe (from Moe and the Big Exit) * The Great "I Am"! (from Gideon: Tuba Warrior) * Love Your Neighbor (from Are You My Neighbor?) * It’s Laura’s Fault (from Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space) * I'm So Blue (from Madame Blueberry) = Sing-Alongs: Stand = Songs * Stand Up! (from Rack, Shack and Benny) * The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) * Look Olaf (from Lyle the Kindly Viking) * The Bunny Song (from Rack, Shack and Benny) * Think Of Me (from Rack, Shack and Benny) * My Name Is Daniel (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * Can’t Believe It’s Christmas (from The Toy That Saved Christmas) * Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from Very Silly Songs) * With a Ha-Ha-Ha (from The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) * God’s Way (from Josh and the Big Wall!)